1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analog television signal processing system, and more particularly to digitized analog television signal processing systems capable of fine tuning the demodulation process of the television signal according to side information resulting from signal decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television (TV) is a widely used telecommunication system for broadcasting and receiving moving pictures and sound over a distance. Commercially available since the late 1930s, the television set has become a common household communications device in homes and institutions as a source of entertainment and news. On an international conference in Stockholm in 1961, the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) has defined an identification scheme for broadcast television systems. Each monochrome TV system is assigned a letter designation (e.g., B, D, G, H, I, K, L, M, and N), which defines the characteristics of a TV signal such as video/sound modulation scheme, channel bandwidth, sound offset, frame rate, etc. Furthermore, National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard, Sequential Color with Memory (SECAM) standard, and Phase Alternating Line (PAL) standard are three widely used analog color TV standards used in a majority of countries. The NTSC standard is used in the United States, Canada, Taiwan, etc. The SECAM standard is used in France, some Africa countries (e.g., Tunisia, Madagascar and Morocco), etc. The PAL standard is used in most European countries, China, India, etc. In combination with a color analog TV system, this completely specifies all of the analog TV systems in the world (for example, PAL-B, NTSC-M, etc).
Analog TV systems have been established for decades, however, digital display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs), have become more and more popular in recent years. Accordingly, the analog TV signal is being required to be converted to a digital TV signal via an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and be displayed on an LCD, a PDP, or the similar.